Decode
by Anise Nalci
Summary: Songfic to the song Decode, by Paramore Twilight OST . They can’t understand, they can’t decide, and they can’t decode the strange signals the other is giving off.


**Decode**

_A story based on a song of confusion._

_

* * *

How can I decide what's right  
When you're clouding up my mind?  
I can't win your losing fight  
All the time._

She thought she had him all figured out. After all, how difficult could it be? It was simple: she good, he bad. Even Tarzan could understand that simple fact. Yet, how could she decide now? He was manipulating her, she was sure, because now it was hard to tell what was wrong from what was right, clouding up her mind with other ideas, other opinions.

She couldn't seem to win, could she? He was always taunting her, but his arguments made so much sense, she was forced to reconsider whose side she really was on.

Why did she get the feeling that this was a battle of wills she couldn't ever win?

* * *

_Not gonna ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides?  
But you won't take away my pride.  
No, not this time.  
Not this time._

He was always annoyed with the spies. Her, more than others, for that matter. She was so intelligent, that it was absolutely _maddening_, because she was the one who was able to foil most of his, and then LAMOS' plans. And she was all about sides; God knows she never gave it up. She was the one always seeming to draw the line, separating them. Didn't she know there were never any real sides. People weren't all straightforward, life wasn't so straightforward. The world wasn't divided into black and white, it was divided into shades of grey, a spectrum of colors.

But it was fascinating to see her debate her point towards all of LAMOS, with her red hair falling across her shoulders, suddenly like fire, her magnificent emerald eyes flashing, and herself shaking in anger. For a minute, he is tempted to let her try and fight them in a fair combat, but the risks of them winning is too great.

And he wouldn't let her strip him of his dignity by always foiling his plans.

At least not this time.

* * *

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

She thought she knew him. After all, she had seen his case files. The man was a sociopath.

But then again, she was fighting against him, and she was unsure of her next move. After all, she only _thought_ she knew him.

Of course, this was one of her weakness: believing she knew it all, even though she knew a lot. And that's what brought them to this point.

She thought she knew, at least.

* * *

_The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And it's hanging on your tongue.  
Just boiling in my blood._

He knows the truth about WOOHP, and it's at this point he wants to yell it at her. The truth about WOOHP – perhaps he should tell her?

But who'd ever believe the world of a renegade, a rebel, and to those who don't know the truth, a sociopathic, sadistic _villain_.

* * *

_But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are,  
If you're a man at all.  
Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own.  
(I'm screaming, "I love you so.")  
On my own.  
(My thoughts you can't decode)_

Was he even a man?

He was looking at her, with smoldering eyes, raking over her. She felt as if he was stripping her naked, with his eyes, and she suddenly felt vulnerable – and she didn't like that.

No, he wasn't a man.

He was a _demon_.

She could see what kind of game he was playing. He knew her better than she thought. He knew she was shy with guys, and though she had boyfriends, it had been them that had asked her out. And he must have known she had never – _ahem_ – had _relations_ with men before (although how he could have known that was beyond her). But he must certainly have known that she didn't react to situations new to her.

But she wouldn't let him decode her thoughts. Those were private. And she could certainly handle seduction. She could be immune to it, even though the thought of a villain seducing her scared her, shivers running down her spine –

She could handle him, even if she was on her own.

Even if he wasn't a man at all, even if he were a demon.

* * *

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah.  
But how did we get here?  
Well, I think I know._

He wasn't concerned with how they ended up at this moment.

He knew she was fallible. He knew _so much _about her, and he didn't have to even hire a private investigator. After all, he could do it so much better. Some might say he was a stalker, but he called it _enemy infiltration_. After all, he was doing the same with all three spies, but it was her that was all the more captivating.

Yet, his fascination with her grew with every minute detail he learnt of her, not that she could know.

And he thought he knew how everything came to be at this moment.

* * *

_Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves.  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools  
Of ourselves._

There had been a kiss and something more. She would remember this and regret this. When it came out, villains hailed her for going over to the dark side, and WOOHP looked upon her with distrust.

She'd made a fool of himself, but she contented herself by the knowledge that he too, must be seen of as a fool.

After all, even if she were a fool, she was a loyal one. But the loyalty of villains were always questioned.

* * *

_How did we get here?  
When I used to know you so well, yeah, yeah.  
How did we get here?  
Well, I used to know you so well.  
I think I know.  
I think I know._

It was awkward the next time they met, after that stupid rendezvous, the most foolish action she'd ever done. They knew they were supposed to fight each other, but it was so awkward.

They thought they knew each other, and they did.

But it was hard to envision it all leading up to this moment.

They got ready to fight, bodies in a fighting stance.

But there was something in his eyes – no longer hatred and malice reflected at her. It mirrored the expression in her eyes, which bore more tender sentiments.

They knew whatever came next could kill them, but she wanted the expression in his eyes to remain forever, to be true –

Even if it was the beginning of their ends.

Even if one of them were to be defeated.

Even if it was dangerous for them.

He wanted her to look at him like that _forever_.

* * *

_There is something I see in you.  
It might kill me.  
I want it to be true._

* * *

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ So, my second songfic. If you've watched Twilight, you might recognize this song. If you don't I highly recommend downloading and listening to it. It is a very awesome and haunting song._

_Hope you guys enjoy it! :)_


End file.
